Sparrow's Erbin
by Bloody Mary Read
Summary: Ein Mädchen aus dem 21.Jht landet im 17.Jht. Na und wo wohl? Auf der Black Pearl natürlich! Ganzes Summary steht drin. Revs wärn nett...Chapy 6 is da!
1. Eve

  
  
_**Sparrows Erbin**  
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, außer der Idee und Eve!  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/General  
  
Rating: PG (bisher)  
  
Warnung: -  
  
Summary: Ein Mädchen aus dem 21. Jahrundert landet im 17. Jahrhundert. Na und wo wohl? Auf der Black Pearl natürlich! Wie wird sie mit dieser Situation umgehen? Wie wird die Crew damit umgehen? Finden sie herraus, wie das Mädchen in ihre Zeit gekommen ist? Wird sie zurückkehren oder ist sie eine geborene Piratin?__

* * *

_  
**1.Kapitel: Eve**  
  
Das Mädchen mit den dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Haaren, dass wie ein Schatten, wegen ihrer schwarzen Kleidung durch die Gassen Londons lief, war gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ihr Name: Eve.  
  
Die 16 jährige kam gerade von einem Disco-Abend mit Freunden. Ein wenig angeheitert war sie immer noch, was man ihren Gang anmerkte. Sie torkelte mehr als dass sie lief.  
  
„Hey Süße, willst mit zu mir kommen?", rief plötzlich irgendein Fremder aus einem Auto.  
  
Sie ging auf ihn zu und sah ihn abschätzig an.  
  
„Hör ma, mein Lieber, sowas wie dich hätt ich net ma mim Arsch angeguckt, savvy?!", damit ging sie mit klackenden Stiefeln ihres Weges.  
  
Zu Hause angekommen öffnete sie leise die Tür, sie hatte keine große Lust, jetzt ihrer Mutter über den Weg zu laufen......aber anscheinend schlief diese Frau nie...  
  
„Junge Dame, wieso kommst du schon wieder so spät? Und wonach riechst du denn? Nach Alkohol und Rauch, das ist ja wiederwärtig. Sowas gehört sich für dich nicht! Wenn dein Vater noch leben würde.....", Eve unterbrach ihre Mutter allerdings in ihrer Triade.  
  
„...wäre er verdammt stolz auf mich, da ich mich nicht von meinem Muttchen rumkommandieren lasse!", mit diesem Satz ging sie in ihr Zimmer, ihre Mutter bewusst geschockt zurücklassend.  
  
Eve's Vater kam bei einer Schießerei vor 3 Jahren um Leben. Das zerstörte ihre Welt. Ihr Vater war der beste Mensch, den sie kannte, irgendwie verrückt, aber cool. Sie vermisste dieses verwegene Grinsen, dass er immer draufhatte, seine Unbesorgtheit, seine lustigen Kommentare, von denen sie sich auch soviele aneignete. Mit ihm konnte sie alles unternehmen. Er war zwar nicht gerade einer, der sich an Regeln hielt, brachte ihr auch nicht bei dies zu tun, im Gegenteil, er sagte ihr immer, sie sollte versuchen, so frei wie möglich zu sein.  
  
In Eve's Zimmer herrschte Chaos, wie immer. Doch sagte sie sich immer wieder: „Kleingeister brauchen Ordnung, Genies beherrschen das Chaos!". In Ordnung konnte sie einfach nicht leben, das war für sie ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
  
Sie sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass es draußen mittlerweile heftig stürmte. Kein Regen, nur Wind. Eve liebte den Wind, so ging sie hinaus auf den kleinen Balkon, der an ihr Zimmer grenzte.  
  
Sie liebte den Wind, weil Wind für sie Freiheit bedeutete und Freiheit wollte sie.  
  
Ihre Elemente waren zweifellos das Wasser und der Wind, beides Sachen, die frei sind.  
  
So stand sie da, ließ sich den Wind ins Gesicht wehen und schloss die Augen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich immer wünschte auf einem alten Segelschiff über die sieben Weltmeere zu segeln. Seid sie klein war, träumte sich davon, ein Pirat zu werden. Warum das so war, wusste sie nicht, aber es war so. Ambitionen hatte sie, sie konnte fechten, stehlen, schwimmen und denken. Sie wollte Pirat werden, weil sie frei sein wollte. Keine Mütter, die einem dauernd was sagen wollen, keine Nachbarn, die einen doof anglotzen, nichts außer einer Crew, einem Schiff, dem Meer und die Freiheit.  
  
Sie grinste bei diesem Gedanken. Angst und Schrecken verbreiten.....das wollte sie!  
  
Eve grinste noch mehr. Sicherlich trug auch ihr Alkoholintus dazu bei, dass sie plötzlich die Arme ausstreckte und rief:  
  
„FREIHEIT!"  
  
Hätte sie jemand gesehen, hätter er nicht nur Eve sondern auch sich selbst für verrückt gehalten, da sie nur eine Sekunde später mit einem blauen Blitz einfach verschwand.

* * *

_Es fängt vielleicht etwas lahm an, aber ich verspreche euch, wenn ihr fleißig reviewt, wird's bald spannender. Übrigens werde ich wohl die meisten Dialoge in Umgangsprache schreiben, soll ja schließlich einigermaßen real sein. Ich hoffe euch stört das nicht.  
  
Also, schön Reviews tippen, savvy?! _


	2. Vom Himmel gefallen!

_**Vici:** Danke für dein Review! Das allererste in meinem Leben, dafür gibt's nen Keks für dich!_

_**Jenny-Cursed:** Dir danke ich auch!_ :D

* * *

**2. Kapitel**

****

_BUMMS_

Jack Sparrow, der am Steuer seines Schiffes, der Black Pearl, stand zuckte zusammen, als er ein lautes, dumpfes Geräusch hinter sich vernahm und drehte sich um.

Was er dort sah, erschrak ihn nun wirklich. Da lag ein....

„Warum liegt da ein Mädchen?", fragte plötzlich Anamaria.

„Ich habe nicht dir geringste Ahnung, meine Liebe.", anwortete der Captain und sah gen Himmel, als ob er dort die Antwort finden würde.

„Glaubst du, die Wolken erzähln dir ne Antwort?", meine Anamaria.

„Nein, tun sie bedauernswerter Weise nicht. Allerdings, kam es mir so vor, als wäre sie vom Himmel gefallen, oder."

Anamaria antwortete nicht, sonder ging zu dem Mädchen und beäugte sie sich genau.

„Puls hatse noch, is noch am Leben, die Kleine. Waffen hatse keine dabei. Wir sollten trotzdem vorsichtig sein, vielleicht steckt wieder irgendein Fluch dahinter. Wolln wir sie net einfach ins Meer werfen?"

„Nein, ich denke wir behalten sie hier. Wir sehn mal was passiert, wenn sie aufwacht, wer sie is und so, klar soweit? Gut! Sie wird uns dann sicher auch sagen, wo sie hergekommen is.", Jack ließ diese Sache erstaunlich kalt.

„Komisch! Ich wette mit euch, dass sie Unglück bringt. Frauen an Bord eines Schiffes bringen immer Unglück.", Gibbs war herangetreten und krazte sich am Kopf.

Für diesen Kommentar fing er sich eine Ohrfeige von Anamaria ein und Jack rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Ich würd sagen, sie kommt erstmal in ne Kajüte.", meite Jack, hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie unter Deck.

„Weißte Jack, die sieht dir verdammt ähnlich! Haste ne Tochter oder so?", fragte Gibbs der schon wieder neben dem Captain erschien und misstrauisch auf das ohnmächtige Mädchen vor sich sah.

„Nee verwandt sicher nicht. Ne Tochter hab ich auch net....jedenfalls weiß ich von keiner. Schick Anamaria runter, sie soll warten, bis die Kleine wach is.", damit torkelte er wieder zu seinem Steuer.

Die Zeit verging und man hatte fast vergessen, dass vor wenigen Stunden noch ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen buchstäblich vom Himmel gefallen ist.

.

Eve's Gedanken:

‚Uh...mein Schädel....was ich wieder getan? Wie bin ich eigendlich in mein Bett gekommen? Ich sollte aufstehen...Nein, hier ist es so bequem, es richt nach dem Meer...Alles schaukelt. Schaukelt? Es schaukelt! Mein Bett schaukelt nicht! Mein Bett ist nicht bequem und in meinem Zimmer richt es bestimmt nicht nach dem Meer!'

Ende Eve's Gedanken

.

In der Kajüte, in der das Mädchen untergebracht wurde saß noch immer Anamaria an einem Tisch und studierte eine Karte, als sie ein leises Geräusch vernahm. Sofort stürmte sie zu dem Bett, eine Hand unauffällig am Degen und sah die sich daraufbefindene Person scharf an.

„Captain, sie is wach!", rief sie.

„Wo bin ich?"fragte das Mädchen leise mit verwirrtem Blick.

Sie roch den Duft von nassem Holz, Salz, hörte Wasser, Holz knarrte und zu allem Überfluss stand eine Frau in altmodischer Piratenkleidung vor ihr. Was war hier los?

Dann betraten zwei weitere Personen den Raum, der mit dem Hut, der wie ein Vollblutpirat aussah war wohl der Captain, nach dem die Frau gerufen hatte.

‚Ok, scheinbar, bin ich auf einem Piratenschiff von vor einigen hundert Jahren. Was ich jedoch bezweifele. Ich glaub, dass waren ein paar Cocktailes zu viel....'

„Ich glaub ich hab zu viel gesoffen...", sagte sie leise und griff sich an den Kopf.

Anamaria, Gibbs und Jack sahen sich kurz schmunzeld an.

„Guten Tag, Missy, ich hoffe ihr habt wohl geruht. Willkommen auf der Black Pearl. Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow, klar soweit?! Darf ich fragen wer ihr seid, Missy?", rasselte der etwas angetrunken wirkende Mann mit den vielen Perlen im Haar herunter.

„Jack Sparrow....", murmelte die gerade erwachte.

Jack hob einen Zeigefinger und setzte an: „Ca..", zu korrigieren, als er von dem Mädchen jäh unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich bin Eve Sparrow!"

* * *

_Ich deut jetzt mal ganz unauffällig auf den Knopf da unten, ne....#pfeif#_


	3. MicroFaser?

_Danke fürs Reviewn!_

_._

**_3.Kapitel: Micro-Faser?_**

„Ähm...eigendlich, wusste ich nicht, dass ich noch lebende Verwandte habe, die dazu auch noch vom Himmel fallen können, weißt du?! Also, erklär mir doch jetzt bitte mal wer du zum Henker bist!", sagte Jack als er sich von dieser Neuigkeit erholt hat.

„Ich heiße Eve Samatha Sparrow, bin 16 Jahre alt und komme aus London. Aber mal ne Gegenfrage: Welches Jahr schreiben wir?", antwortete das Mädchen wahrheitsgetreu.

„1676. Warum?", fragte Anamaria verwirrt.

„Oi!", macht Eve nur.

„Entschuldige, aber was ist so ‚oi'?", fragte nun wieder Jack.

„Naja, bis vorhin war ich noch im Jahr 2004."

Gibbs, Anamaria und Jack sahen erst noch verwirrter aus, bis Jack anfing zu lachen.

„Du willst uns also weis machen, dass du aus der Zukunft kommst?", prustete er.

„Ja!", antwortete Eve schlicht.

„Hör mal zu Liebes, Captain Jack Sparrow lässt sich nicht so leicht verschaukeln, klar soweit?!"

„Ich hab nicht vor dich zu verarschen. Seh ich etwa aus, als käme ich aus eurer Zeit? Tragt ihr etwa auch Oberteile aus Micro-Faser und Hosen aus reiner Synthetik?"

„Das sind doch keine Bewiese, Schätzchen. Wer weiß, was der neuste Schrei in London ist. Ich muss zwar zugeben, dass ich noch nie was von diesen Micro-Dingern gehört hab, aber das muss nichts bedeuten."

Eve rollte mit den Augen.

„Zum Teufel, ich weiß doch auch nicht wie ich euch das klar machen soll! Ich weiß nur, ich stand auf meinem Balkon und habe mir die Freiheit gewünscht. Nun bin ich hier."

„Also Captain, mit dir Verwandt ist sie auf jeden Fall. Sie sieht aus wie du und hat die Freiheit gesucht.", meinte Gibbs nachdenklich.

„Also gut, Liebes. Man siehts dir schon irgendwie an, muss ich zugeben. Aber ich warne dich, wenn das eine Lüge ist, dann gehst du über die Planke! Also, hast du Ahnung von Piraterie?", fragte der Captain.

„Naja, ich habe sehr viele Bücher über Piraten gelesen. Sicher, ich weiß so einiges, doch ist es was anderes, das alles wirklich zu erleben, denke ich."

„Bücher? Über Piraten?", Anamaria konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Bücher über Piraten geben sollte.

„Ja Bücher. Da steht alles über Piraten drin, alle Zeiten, alles. Aber in meiner zeit gibt es nicht mehr wirklich viele Piraten.", sagte Eve.

„WAS? Keine Piraten?", schrie Jack.

„Ja, ist wahrscheinlich schwerer geworden für die. Bessere Waffen, mehr Gesetzeshüter, viel größere Schiff, die aus Stahl sind. Ist nicht mehr so einfach."

„Schiffe aus Stahl?", fragte nun auch Gibbs, „Wie könn die Schwimmen?"

„Weiß net. Mit modernen Schiffen kenn ich mich net so aus. Und jetzt zu erklären, wie die Dinger aussehen und so, bringt echt nix."

„Nagut, zurück zu dir. , sagte Jack, „Hast du Ahnung vom kämpfen?"

„Ich kann fechten."

„Kannst du schwimmen?"

„Aye."

„Oh, du lernst schnell. Lesen und schreiben?"

„Aye. Das kann jeder in meiner Zeit."

„Gut, ich werde dich hierbehalten. Wenn du dich aber schlecht benimmst oder im Weg bist, setzen wir dich im nächsten Hafen aus, klar soweit. Du wirst lernen ein Pirat zu werden, bei dir habe ich da so ein Gefühl.", meinte Jack schließlich nachdem er sie lange gemustert hat.

„Aye Captain!", sie salutierte.

Jack machte sich auf den Weg an Deck und rief den Männern zu, sie sollen wieder an die Arbeit.

„Es geht nach Tortuga!", hörte man ihn rufen.

Eve währenddessen sah ein wenig hilflos zwischen Gibbs und Anamaria hin und her.

„Ich denke, wir werden für dich noch eine Hängematte in meine Kabine hängen. Ich schlafe nicht beim Rest der Mannschaft. Hier, das hattest du bei dir.", sagte Anamaria schließlich und schob ihr ein Päckchen zu. Ein Zigarettenpäckchen.

„Ah danke. Aber was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Ich denke, eine Führung durchs Schiff wäre angemessen. Aber bring doch erstmal deine Sachen rüber.", bot Ana an.

„Sachen? Ich habe keine Sachen."

„Auch gut, jetzt komm."

Eve folgte ihr daraufhin aus der Kapitänskajüte in eine kleinere, in der eine Hängematte, ein Stuhl mit Tisch und ein Schrank stand bzw. hing. Sie legte ihren Mantel über den Stuhl und ging dann mit Anamaria hinaus aufs Deck. Dort zündete sie sich erstmal eine Zigarette an.

„Sag mal bist du nicht zu jung zum rauchen? Und was sind das für seltsame Zigarren?", fragte die Dunkelhäutige.

„In der Zukunft raucht fast jeder in meinem Alter. Das sind auch keine Zigarren sondern Zigaretten. Ist was ähnliches.", erklärte sie ihr.

Als sie bei Jack am Steuerrad ankamen fragte der auch sogleich:"Ey, was rauchst du da? Das gehört sich doch nicht für eine junge Frau!"

„In meiner Zeit ist das normal, außdem habe ich eh bald keine mehr. Muss sein, mein Lieber", grinste sie.

„Weißt du, nenn mich besser-„, fing er an.

„Daddy?", fragte Eve noch breiter grinsent. Dafür, dass sie erst ein paar Stunden auf der Pearl war, nenahm sie sich schon fast, als wäre sie im Leben noch nie woanders gewesen und würde Jack schon seit der Kinderstube kennen.

„Dein Grinsen mag ich, erinnert mich an jemanden.", sinnierte er und sah gen Himmel,"aber nenn mich doch einfach Captain, Schätzchen."

„Wenn du mich nich Schätzchen nennst, Jackylein."

Jack wollte schon zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als ein Ruf ertönte.

„Segel in Sicht! Sie segeln unter britischer Flagge."

„Oh, das wird vielleicht der liebe Norrington sein. Schätzchen mach dich auf was gefasst. Hohl dir einen Degen aus dem Laderaum!", befahl der Captain.

„Aye", damit schmiss sie die Zigarette ins Wasser und lief mit Anamaria unter Deck.

Wieder bei Jack angekommen, fragte sie:"Deine Feinde nehme ich an? Willst du sie ganz fertig machen?"

„Eigendlich verhindere ich Tote immer sogut es geht. Kommt drauf an, wie die da anfangen", damit zeigte er hinter sich auf das feindliche Schiff, von dem allerdings noch nicht viel zu sehen war",Meine Crew weiß schon, was sie zu tun hat. Norrington wird eingekerkert. Aber ich warne dich, Liebes, steh nicht im Weg rum. Kämpfe oder bleib unter Deck!"

„Für wen hälst du mich Jackylein, ich helfe doch gerne beim abschlachten.", grinste sie zurück.

„Nicht abschlachten!"

„Das war doch nur so gesa-„, sie konnte gar nicht zu ende reden, da ertönte schon ein neuer Ruf von Ausguck.

„Sir, es ist nicht Norrington. Es ist nur ein kleines Handelschiff."

„Na dann....Klar machen zum entern, ihr Landratten!", befahl Jack der Crew, „Du bleibst hier bei mir Schätzchen."

„Aye", murrte Eve, da er sie immer noch Schätzchen nannte.

* * *

_Wenn ihr jetzt nicht sofort dieses Knöpfchen da anklickt, teere und feder ich euch und schick euch dann als Schwarzleser-Hühner über die sieben Weltmeere, savvy! hehe, bidd_


	4. Die Piratin Eve S Sparrow

_Danke für die Reviews, Vici und Jenny!_

* * *

**4.Kapitel**

„Captain, das ist die Black Pearl und sie machen sich klar zum Entern."

„Ich weiß schon lange, dass es die Black Pearl ist. Welches Schiff sonst hat schwarze Segel? Aber ich gebe zu, wir haben keine Chance. Wir müssen wohl oder übel kapitulieren und retten was zu retten ist.", antwortete Mr. O'Lean, Captain des Handelsschiffes Molly.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete der Lieutanent und gab die Befehle weiter.

Wieder auf der Pearl:

Das Handelsschiff war nun neben der Black Pearl an der Steuerbordseite.

Die Crew wollte sich schon auf das andere Schiff schwingen, ihr Gebrüll verebbte aber schlagartig und sie starrten, als würden sie Norrington im rosa Morgenmantel sehen, auf das andere Schiff.

Captain Sparrow konnte von seinem Standpunkt aus nicht sehen, weshalb seine Mannschaft nichts tat und kam herrunter.

„Auf was wartet ihr, ihr Kielschweine? Tanzt Norrington dadrüben etwas Tango im rosa Morgenmantel?", er verstummte aber, als er auch das sah, was seine Crew sah. Er hatte sich allerdings schneller wieder gefangen und fragte die versteinert wirkende Crew, die mit erhobenen Händen da stand und sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte, des anderen Schiffes:"Seid ihr der leibhaftigen Medusa begegnet oder warum steht ihr da so rum?"

Endlich regte sich einer der Rotmäntel:"Nein. Hiermit kapitulieren wir und fordern ohne Umschweife weitersegeln zu dürfen."

„Soll das jetzt etwa heißen, dass wir euch entern wollen, ihr aber nicht geentert werden wollt, stattdessen wollt ihr einfach weiter und wir sollen euch ohne das zu tun, was wir tun wollen einfach durchlassen?", fragte Jack.

„Äh...ja!"

Jack grinste:"Nein!"

Die Crew sah ihn fragend an.

„Heilige Scheiße! Klar machen zum entern, ihr dummen Teppichratten!"

Sofort ging das Gebrüll wieder los und die Mannschaft der Pearl schwang sich auf die Molly hinüber. Jack betrachtete das Treiben von seiner Reling aus. Bei solch kleinen Enteraktionen musst er ja nicht unbedingt mitmachen.

Die Crew der Molly wurde gerade an den Hauptmast gefesselt, als Eve neben ihn trat und der Show zusah.

„Und, Schätzchen, schon was gelernt?", fragte Jack schließlich.

„ Himmel Arsch! Du sollst mich nicht Schätzchen nennen!"

„Ach und warum bitte nicht? Ich bin der Captain, klar soweit?!"

„Halts Maul!"

„Hey hey, Miss Sparrow, du sprichst hier immer noch mit deinem Captain!"

„Aber gleichzeitig mit meinem Ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur-ur........-Opa. Außerdem hast du mich doch gar nicht offiziell zu einem Mitglied deiner Crew gemacht. Das heißt, dass ich ein Gast bin und du nicht mein Captain."

Jack wollte etwas entgegen, ließ es aber als Gibbs vollgepackt mit Waren des anderen Schiffes auf ihn zukam.

„Captain, wir haben alles was nützlich sein könnte mitgenommen. Waffen gab es leider nicht viele, dafür aber jede Menge Wein."

„Nun gut, das ist ja ganz in Ordung."

„Ich hab hier aber ein sehr schönes Entermesser, weiß zwar net, was das auf einem Schiff wie diesem zu suchen hat, aber die junge Miss Sparrow besitzt doch keins."

„Gib es ihr, dann kann ich sie ja auch nachher zu einem OFFIZIELLEN Mitglied dieser Crew machen."

„Danke.", Eve macht einen Knicks.

Als der rest der Crew wieder an Bord war, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach Tortuga.

„Jack weißte, dass der Degen hier total schief und unausbalanciert ist?", fragte Eve und fuchtelte mit besagter Waffe wor seiner Nase herum.

Der Angesprochene verzog das Gesicht:"Nun, ich kenne einen überaus talentierten Waffenschmied aus Port Royal. Dem wollte ich sowieso mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten. Nach Tortuga, wo wir dir auch vernümpftige Kleidung kaufen, setzen wir Kurs nach Port Royal."

„Okay."

„Ah ah, wie heißt das?"

„Aye!"

Abends saß die junge Miss Sparrow mit Captain Sparrow in seiner Kajüte.

„So, was hier steht sind alle Regln, die hier, auf der Pearl gelten. Wenn du dein Zeichen darunter setzt schwörst du gleichzeitig bei deinem Entermesser, dass du diese Regeln einhälst. Dann bist du auch in der Crew.", erklärte Jack, "Wenn du gegen eine der regeln verstößt, kommst du im schlimmsten fall über die Planke. Oder dein Entermesser wird dir weggenommen. Hängt davon ab, wie und gegen welche Regel du verstößt, klar soweit?"

„Aye! Und was ist, wenn mir mein Entermesser nichts bedeutet?", fragte sie.

„Naja, den meisten Piraten is dieses Messer sehr wichtig, klar soweit. Kannst aber auch beim Henker schwören, deine Sache."

„Schwör ich halt.", damit setzte sie ihre Unterschrift zu den vielen anderen.

„Gut. Willkommen in der Crew der Black Pearl!", lächelte er und und breitete die Arme aus.

Er lief nach draußen und stellte sich vor die Tür.

„Alle mal herhören!", rief er, sofort hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Crew, „Eve Samatha Sparrow ist ab jetzt ein neues Mitglied der Crew der Black Pearl!"

Eve trat hinter Jack hervor und errötete leicht, als sie einen großen Applaus bekam. Sogar der Papagei flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln.

Nach einigen Stunden, also am nächsten Morgen hörte man vom Krähennest:"Land in Sicht!"

Sie sind in Tortuga angekommen und ankerten nun das Schiff.

„Anamaria, du kommst mit Kleidung kaufen. Wache wird alle 3 Stunden gewechselt, ihr zwei fangt an.", er zeigte auf zwei der Crewmitglieder, die ihm am nächsten standen und bestimmte die weitere Reihenfolge, "Und ihr zwei sorgt für Lebensmittel.", befalh er zwei anderen.

„Der Rest hat jetzt frei.", bestimmte er und lief mit Eve und Anamaria im Schlepptau über den Pier und durch einige Straßen der Piratenstadt. Plötzlich kam eine Frau auf die drei zu.

„Chantal!", rief Jack ihr entgegen.

„Was? Du hast ZWEI andere?", schrie sie und musterte Ana und Eve anschätzig.

Der Piratenkapitän wollte etwas sagen aber...

KLATSCH

Jacks Kopf flog herum, die Frau namens Chantal stolzierte wutentbrannt ihres Weges.

„Die hab ich nicht verdient!"

Nach einigen Minuten Fußmarsch kamen sie auch schon bei einem Kleidergeschäft an.

Eve lief schnurstracks durch den kleinen Laden und durchsuchte zuerst die Kleidungsstücke, die ausgestellt waren. Normalerweise musste man sich ja alles nähen lassen.

Sie fand ein weißes Leinenhemd und einen schwarzen Mantel, sowie einen Hut. Dann griff sie sich noch ein rotes Tuch für die Stirn, wie Jack eines hatte und ein größeres, ebenfalls rot, das man um die Hüfte Band. Dann noch ein paar schwarzer Handschuhe, dessen Finger sie draußen aber zur Hälfte ansäbelte. Sie zog außerdem nur einen der Handschuhe an. Den anderen verstaute sie in ihrer Manteltasche. Eine Hose musste sie sich schneidern lassen. Dafür suchte sie schwarzen Stoff aus.

Die Schneiderin nahm ihre Maße und versprach das Kleidungsstück schon am Abend fertig zu haben, denn sie habe heute nichts anderes zu tun.

Die Sachen, die Eve jetzt schon besaß zog sie auch gleich an, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Schuster machten. Eve's Stiefel waren sicher nichts für ein Schiff.

Beim Schuster fanden sie sogar gleich passende in einem Regal. Sie waren aus schwarzem Leder und hatten einen etwas höhern Absatz. Zwei Gürtel erwarben sie auch noch. Einen schnallte sich Eve um die Hüfte, den anderen quer über die Schulter. Ihren Degen konnte sie gleich daran befestigen. Sie sah jetzt schon richtig piratisch aus, fand Abamaria.

Vor dem Laden betrachtete Jack kritisch seinen Geldbeutel.

„Wir müssen noch Accesoires für Eve kaufen, Captain.", Anamaria grinste.

Der Captain stöhnte nur, schlug aber den Weg zu einem kleinen Laden, in dem man Perlen, Schmuck und ähnliches kaufen konnte ein.

Als sie eintraten bedeutete Eve ihren beiden Begleitern stehen zu bleiben, während sie sich zwischen den Körben, Regalen und Leuten umherschlich.

Jack sah immer wieder, wie Eve ihre Hand, nachdem sie in einem der Körbe herumgewühlt hatte entweder streckte, sich durch die Haare fuhr oder ihr Genick massierte. Machmal fummelte sie auch ganz zufällig an ihrem Stiefel oder Degen herum. Anscheinend bemerkte es aber niemand anderes, was ihn zum grinsen brachte.

„Ach, ich habe nix gefunden, lasst uns wieder gehen.", sagte Eve, die wieder zu ihnen getreten war etwas lauter, aber überzeugend.

Jack und Anamaria wollten sich schon zur Tür umdrehen, als der Ladenbesitzer angestolpert kam.

„Warum habt ihr denn nichts gefunden? Hier seht euch doch diese wunderschönen Perlen an, oder die Ringe, die Armbänder. Das würde euch hervoragend stehen!", redete er auf Eve ein und zeigte ihr allerlei Krimskrams.

Sie blickte nur auf den kleinen Mann hinunter.

„So wie ich das sehe, ist dieser Ramsch aber nichts wert.", schnarrte sie.

„D..dann, sche...schenke ich i...ihn...euch....den Schmuck.", stotterte er.

„Danke", damit nahm sie sich eine handvoll aus dem Korb neben ihr und riss dem Verkäufer noch einiges aus der Hand, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwand.

Jack und Anamaria sahen sich verwirrt aber gleichzeitig belustigt an und folgten dem Mädchen.

„Ah, Rum ist gar nicht so schlecht.", meinte Eve, die mit Anamaria und Jack in eine der Tavernen gegangen war. Gibbs hatten sie dort auch getroffen.

„Natürlich, Schätzchen. Es gibt nix besseres als Rum!", lallte Jack und prostete.

„Hey Captain, wir sollten langsam zur Schneiderei.", sagte Anamaria plötzlich nach einem Blick aus des fenster.

„Lass mich noch meine Zigarette zu ende rauchen.", Eve aschte einfach auf den Boden, da es keine Aschenbecher gab. Dreckig war es eh.

Jack warf Ana seinen Geldbeutel zu und meinte sie solle doch alleine mit ihr gehen.

„Wir sehen uns in zwei Stunden auf dem Schiff.", befahl er noch.

Eve betrachtete sich stolz in einem milchigen Spiegel in der Schneiderei.

„Seh ich jetzt besser aus?", fragte sie Ana.

„Auf alle Fälle, jetzt sieht man, dass du mit Jack verwandt bist."

Wieder auf der Black Pearl staunten sie nicht schlecht, da Jack schon da war und zwar viel nüchterner als er es vorher noch war. Halt so nüchtern, wie es für ihn ging.

„Wow Schätzchen, du bist ja wirklich mit mir verwandt!", rief er als er Eve sah.

„Nenn mich nicht Schätzchen, Arschloch!"

„Ih, was benutzt ihr in deiner Zeit für Ausdrücke?", doch Eve verschwand schon unter Deck.

„Ey Schät- äh Eve, ich muss noch mit dir einiges klären, so.", sagte Jack als er sie einholte.

„Ja?"

„Ja!"

„Gut, schieß los."

Der Captain setzte sich auf den Stuhl und wollte schon anfangen, hielt aber inne als Eve ihr gesamtes Diebesgut auf dem Tisch auspackte.

Aus ihren Stiefeln holte sie Schmuck und Perlen, aus ihren Gürteln, aus ihren Haaren, ihrem Nacken und dem Hut. Den einen Ärmel entleere sie noch.

„Hier für dich.", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Ring, „Extra für dich mitgehen lassen, Jackylein."

Jack regte sich jedoch nicht, er starre nur auf diesen Haufen von klitzernden Zeug, der auf dem Tisch lag. Einiges Wertvolles war sogar dabei.

Dann holte sie plötzlich noch einen schöngearbeiteten Dolch heraus, der Jack irgendwie bekannt vorkam.

„Hast du ihn nicht vermisst?", fragte sie grinsent.

„Ey, gib den her! Wie hast du das nur geschafft?"

„Hm", sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Wie konntest du das alles mit dir rumschleppen, ohne dass man es gemerkt hat? Ich hab dich nur ein paar mal was einstecken sehen.", fragte Jack erstaunt.

„Tja....", machte sie nur, „Aber darüber wolltest du sicher nicht mit mir reden, hab ich recht?"

„Du hast recht. Erzähl mir einfach was von dir und deiner Familie, ich muss doch wissen wie es mit meinem Erben weiterging."

Soetwas hätte Captain Jack Sparrow vermutlich nie zu jemand anderem gesagt. Aber er war immerhin ihr Ahne. Und irgendwie mochte er dieses Mädchen schon, das vorgestern Nacht auf seinem Schiff gelandet ist.

* * *

_A/N: Ich brauche die Hilfe der Leser._

_Also, viele Begriffe aus der Schifffahrt kenne ich nicht. Falls jemand ein schönen Wortschatz divereser Begriffe, Bücher hat oder Internetseiten weiß, wo ich welche finde, bitte melden! Der Aufbau eines solchen Schiffes würd mich auch mal interessieren...._

_Was zum Beispiel sind Brassen? Wie heißen die Zellen im Bauch von Schiffen? All sowas. Ich weiß was die Bilge ist, ich weiß was Riemen sind...aber sonst weiß ich nicht viel. Ich kenne auch die Bräuche und so auf Piratenschiffen...aba naja... Am Di. gehe ich zwar in die Bücherrei um dort mal nachzuschauen, aber wenn mir hier einer helfen kann, wäre das doch sehr net._

__

Reviews, wenn ich bitten darf?!


	5. A Pirate's Life For Me!

_Keine Reviews? Ich glaube, da werden ein paar Schwarzleser in nächster Zeit mal besuch von ein paar Untoten bekommen....._

* * *

**5.Kapitel**

„Ja viel gibt's da net zu erzählen. Ich wohnte mit meiner Mutter Paula im Inneren Londons. In einer mittelgroßen Wohnung. Mein Bruder Cedric ist vor ein paar Wochen schon ausgezogen. Er wohnt jetzt mit meiner zukünftigen Schwägerin Yvonne zusammen. Ich habe dieses Jahr die Schule fertig gemacht. Mein Vater, Sam Sparrow, ist vor einigen Jahren bei einer Schießerei umgekommen. Mit der Schießerei hatte er aber eigendlich nichts zu tun. Seine Pistole befand sich noch unter seinem Hemd als er gefunden wurde. Kurz davor ist auch meine Sparrow-Oma gestorben. Ich hab auf einen Stammbaum meiner Familie geguckt. Die meisten meiner Ahnen, auch die Frauen haben den Namen Sparrow beibehalten. Darum überdauerte er diese lange Zeit."

„Ah, ähm Schule? Bist du reich?", fragte Jack, denn in seiner Zeit waren Schulen teuer und meist nur für Adlige und Reiche bestimmt.

„Nein, in der Zukunft sind Schulen so ziemlich kostenlos. Bis auf bestimme jedenfalls. Ab dem Alter von 6 Jahren steht man unter Schulpflicht. Man muss die Schule mindesten 9 Jahre besuchen. (Ich hab keine Ahnung wie das in England ist. Nehmts mir nicht übel)", antwortete Eve.

„Und wie zum Teufel ist meine Familie an Land gekommen?", Jack klang etwas enttäuscht.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, mein Lieber. Willst du sonst noch was wissen?"

„Nein, reicht schon. Du sagtest du kannst fechten....", er machte eine Pause.

„Aye", sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Naja, du weißt schon, dass das, was wir hier machen ein wenig anders funktioniert. Lass dich mal testen."

„Aye. Sei aber nicht so hart zu mir, du weißt, mein Degen is beknackt."

„Keine Sorge Schätzchen, ich bin immer fair.", grinste er und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Der Kampf begann. Eve gewöhnte sich schenll ab die linke Hand in der Luft hängen zu lassen und eignete sich eine etwas andere Stellung an. Bald schon sah man ihr kaum noch an, dass sie ursprünglich nur fechten konnte.

„Du hast es im Blut, Schätzchen. Kompliment!", er hielt ihr eine Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen. Nach ca. einer halben Stunde, in der sie die ganze Kabine verwüstet haben, hatte Jack Eve entwaffnet und auf die Bretter geschickt.

Eve ergriff seine Hand, zog sich aber nicht daran herauf, sondern ihn hinunter. Nun lag er neben ihr auf dem Boden. Sie sprang blitzschnell auf, griff nach seinem Degen und hielt ihn ihm an die Kehle.

„Du musst vorsichtiger werden, Jackylein.", ginste sie, woraufhin er nur brummte,"Und weil ich vorsichtig bin, darfst du alleine aufstehen."

Jack versuchte seine Erbin mit einem Tritt gegen die Füße zu Boden zu bringen, jedoch sprang Eve noch im rechten Augenblick hoch.

„Nicht nett!"

In dem Moment betrat Ana die Kabine.

„Heiliges Kanonenrohr! Was habt ihr gemacht?", brüllte sie sogleich, als sie die Unordung sah,"Und was hast du mit Jack gemacht?", ein Lachen konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen als sie ihn da am Boden liegen sah.

Er stand schließlich auf und grummelte währen er rausging etwas von Deck schrubben.

„Sag mal Ana, bist du gut im Flechten und so?", fragte Eve.

„Ich bin die Schöpferin von Jacks Frisur, was denkst du?!"

„Cool, kannst du mir ein paar Zöpfchen und Perlen in die Haare machen? So ähnlich wie bei Jack..."

„Klar, setz dich!", es freute Ana mal wieder als Friseuse tätog sein zu dürfen.

„Uh, das sieht toll aus! Danke, Liebe.", bedankte sich Eve als sie fertig waren und schüttelte ihre Mähne.

„Tja, ich hab mich mal wieder selbst übertroffen.", protze die Dunkelhäutige.

„Du bist auch kein bisschen von dir eingenommen...."

Ana zuckte die Schultern und die beiden machten es sich langsam in den Hängematten bequem.

„Hey Eve, wo hast du gelernt so viel zu klauen?", fragte Ana dann, als sie den immer noch großen haufen an Perlen, die auf dem Tisch lagen begutachete.

„Naja, hab mir halt so einiges abgeguckt und selbstbeigebracht.", murmelte sie errötent.

„Eve, die Meisterdiebin.", lachte Ana und rollte sich in ihre Decke ein. Eve tat es ihr gleich und schlief auch nach einiger Zeit ein.

„Anker lichten, hisst die Segel, Männer in die Brassen, es geht nach Jamaika, Port Royal!", befahl Captain Jack Sparrow am nächsten Morgen putzmunter. Seine Crew stöhnte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Aber Cap'n, ist es dort nicht zu gefährlich?", fragte einer der Matrosen.

Jack trat zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Nein, Jungchen. Wir legen nicht am Hafen an, also weiß nicht jeder, dass wir da sind. Wenn nicht jeder weiß, dass wir da sind, kann uns niemand was anhaben. Außerdem is meine Crew net so leicht zu kriegen, klar soweit?!", sagte er mit einem Ton, als würde er einem kleinen Kind erklären, warum die Banane krum ist, „ Glaubst du etwa dass Norrington meine Pearl wirklich in die Finger kriegen könnte, he?", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Natürlich nicht, Cap'n!"

„Na worauf wartest du dann noch? Auf ins Krähennest mit dir!"

Der junge Matrose kletterte sofort in Windeseile die hinauf zum Ausguck. Sein Name war Mike. Kurz nachdem die Pearl Port Royal vor 5 Monaten verlassen hatte, trat der 18 jährige der Crew bei.

„Hey Jack, siehste da?", Joshamee Gibbs zeigte auf einen Schmetterling, der über dem Dech herumschwirrte, „Ein Schmetterling, die bringen Glück!".

„Fein, fein, es gibt also auch Dinge im Leben, die Glück bringen. Gibbs geh wieder an die Arbeit, das Vieh wird dir net antworten", sagte der Captain als Gibbs begann mit dem Insekt zu reden.

„Ey Jack, segeln wir jetzt nach Port Royal?", Eve kam angehüpft und gesellte sich zu Jack ans Steuer.

„Aye"

„Krieg ich jetzt meine Waffen?"

„Aye"

„Einen Degen, drei Dolche, zwei Pistolen und....", sie überlegte welche Waffen sie noch gerne haben würde, dabei benahm sie sich wie ein Kleinkind.

„Eine Streitaxt, einen Todesstern, ein Zweihänder, ein Rapier, einen Säbel, ein Gewehr und... Nadeln!", schloss sie.

„Nadeln?", fragte Jack.

„Aye, Nadeln! Hast du noch nie was von schmerzvoller Akupunktur gehört?"

„Nee, aber du musst dich mit einem Degen, zwei Dolchen und einer Pistole abfinden, Schätzchen."

„Menno!", schmolte sie.

„Du bist komisch.", sagte Jack. ‚Erst ist sie so erwachsen und raucht, dann ist sie wieder ein kleines Kind, das treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!'

„Ich weiß. Den Rest der Waffen klau ich halt irgendwie, irgendwann, irgendwooo", die letzten drei Worte sang sie.

„Aber du klaust nichts dem guten alten Will."

„Will?"

„Aye, Stiefelriemen Bills Sohn, ihm gehört die Schmiede, wo wir die Waffen holen wollen."

„Ah.", Eve wusste zwar jetzt nicht mehr über diesen Will, aber es reichte schon, dass ihm die Schmiede gehört. Ihm würde sie als nichts klauen.

„Was gedenkst du eigendlich zu tun, wenn du Norri über den Weg läufst?", fragte sie schließlich und setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Norri? Norrington?", fragte Jack lachend.

„Aye", Eve hatte einen völlig ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn man ihr aber in die Augen sah, konnte man ein schelmisches Funkeln erkennen.

„Muss ich mir merken."

„Beantworte meine Frage!"

„Äh hä? Achso, ja ehm....das weiß ich nocht net so richtig."

„Hol mich der Meeresboden, willst du in der Schlinge landen?"

„Nö, was denkst du?! Aber ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?!", sagte er wild gestikulierent.

„Oje..."

„Wäs?"

„Nüx!"

„Darf ich ins Krähennest?"

„Haste gute Augen?", fragte er und sah ihr direkt in die hellen bersteinfarbenen Augen, wie um zu prüfen, dass sie voll in Ordnung sind.

„Aye".

„Hey Mike, komm runter da, du wirst von Eve abgelöst!", rief Jack hinauf.

„Aye Cap'n!", wenige Sekunden später stand er auch schon auf dem Deck.

„Viel Spaß.", wünschte er Eve im vorbeigehen.

Mike machte sich nun daran etwas zum Mittagessen zu kochen.

Eve machte es sich einigermaßen bequem und sah aufs mehr hinaus.

Zwei Stunden später kam Jack hinauf, um zu sehen, wie sich seine Erbin so machte. Sie sang.

„.....Buddel voll Rum...",

„Hey, is das ein neues Lied? Ich wills lernen und dann bring ich das auch der ganzen Crew bei!", nun hatte auch der Captain den Ton eines Kleinkindes.

„Schön, wenn du jemanden findest, der den Text kennt, kannst du lernen."

„Du kannst den Text nicht?", fragte der Piratenkapitän verdattert.

„Aye, ich kenn nur diese drei Worte. Als ich klein war, konnte ich es noch ganz."

Statt zu antworten fing Jack an zu singen.

„Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. We pillage and plunder, we riffle and loot, drink up me hearties, yo ho.".

"We kidnap and revenge, we don't give a hoot", sang Eve weiter, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

"We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack, dink up me hearties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even highjack, dink up me hearties, yo ho."

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. We kindle and char, we inflame and ignite, drink up me hearties, yo ho."

"We burn up the city we really a fright, drink up me hearties, yo ho. We're rescals and scoundrels, we're...", Jack wurde unterbrochen.

"...villains and knaves, drink up me heraties, yo ho!", beendete Eve das Lied.

"Woher kannst du das Lied? Singt man das bei euch?", fragte der Captain.

„Nee, das hab im Internet gefunden."

„Into-was?"

„Das kann ich dir jetzt net so erklären....is auch egal."

„Nagut, komm es gibt Abendessen. Übrigens, werden wir bald in den Gewässern Port Royals sein. Das heißt, für die nächsten Stunden, nicht mehr singen, savvy! Morgen früh gehen wir dann an Land, klar?"

„Klar, klarer als klar.", antworete Eve.

„Hmm, das hab ich schon mal irgendwo gehört...", damit kletterte er hinab, gefolgt von Eve.

* * *

_Und jetzt klickt auf den Knopf da unten oder ich füttere meine Kanonen mit euch, ihr dreckigen Hunde!_

_Ich will niemanden beleidigen, das ist mein Piratenblut....sry_


	6. Besuch auf Port Poyal

_Danke, für die Reviews!! Daaanke #Kekse verteil#_

_Und sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass das Reviewn nicht gefunzt hat._

_Jenny-Cursed: Neenee, hast mich nicht überfordert. Ich dank dir nochmal. Ich glaube ich werde einige der Begriffe noch gebrauchen können._

_Isis: Schön, dass dir die FF gefällt. Warum bist du mit Eve verwandt?_

_Und nu, viel Spaß!_

* * *

_**6. Kapitel Besuch in Port Royal**_

„Hey, du Schlafmütze, aufstehen! Jack, wach auf!!", Anamaria versuchte gerade Jack aufzuwecken, was allerdings leichter gesagt als getan war, „Du dummer dreckiger Hund, steeeehhhh aaauuuuufff!!"

Eve kam hinein und begriff die Situation, sie ging zu Jack und pustete ihm in linke Ohr. Sofort war er wach.

„Verdammt, was soll das?", schimpfte er.

„Ich hab dich geweckt."

„Warum?"

„Damit du aufwachst, du Idiot!"

Gibbs hörte das Herumgebrülle und kam ebenfalls herein.

„Ich sags doch, schlafende Männer soll man nicht wecken, das bringt Unglück!"

„Wann soll man sie denn dann wecken? Man kann nur Leute wecken, die schlafen!", antwortete Eve barsch.

„Eve, wie hast du den alten Hund eigendlich geweckt?", fragte Ana interessiert.

„Ins linke Ohr pusten klappt bei allen Sparrows!"

„Ah."

„Fein, und jetzt haut ab hier. Alle!", brülle der Captain.

Alle die in seine Kajüte waren, verließen diese nun.

Ana flüsterte Eve zu: „ Mach die keine Sorgen, sobald er Will und Elizabeth sieht, ist er wieder glücklich."

„Aye", Eve kannte mittlerweile die ganze Geschichte über den Schatz des Cotéz, Barbossa und seine Crew und Will Turner.

„Ok Leute, alles wie immer. Wache wird alle drei Stunden gewechselt. Ihr zwei fängt an!", dabei deutete er auf Rob und Hank, zwei etwas ältere Seemänner.

„Eve Schätzchen, du kommst mit."

„Aye"

Sie ließen ein Boot zu Wasser und ruderten damit ans Ufer der Bucht. Von dort aus kämpften sie sich über Felsen und Gestrüpp zu meheren Tabakfeldern. Am Rand dieser Felder halbwegs verdeckt von Bäumen, liefen sie nun richtung Stadt. In einer kleinen Gasse kamen sie an.

Eve sah etwas rotes zwischen den Häusern aufblitzen und hielt Jack am Kragen fest.

„Rotmäntel, benutzen wir....die Straßen der Diebe!"

„Dächer?"

„Aye, Dächer", bestätigte sie.

Sie kletterten nun also über ein paar Fässer auf ein Dach und schlichen katzengleich bis zur Schmiede. Dort schwangen sie sich an einen hervorstehenden Balken hinunter und landeten nahezu lautlos direkt vor der Tür.

„Lass mich erstmal fragen ob er da ist. Net dass du wieder eine Flasche übergezogen kriegst."

Jack nickte etwas beschämt und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

Eve klopfte an das Holz der Tür und Jack wartete daneben. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein dunkelhaariger Mann öffnete. Er sah Eve fragend an und musterte sie. Wahrscheinlich fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und Jack auf.

„Verzeihung, seid ihr William Turner?", fragte sie.

„Ja der bin ich. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

Statt eine Antwort zu geben trat sie ein Stück beiseite und ein grinsender Jack trat in Wills Blickfeld.

„Hi!", sagte Jack.

„Jack!", rief Will erfreut aus.

„Der und kein anderer. Dürfen wir reinkommen?"

„Oh entschuldigung."

„Was verschlägt einen Haudegen wie dich hierher? Und wen hast du mitgebracht? Deine Tochter?"

Eve und Jack mussten lachen.

„Naja, so ungefähr.", sagte Eve schließlich.

„Meine Erbin aus dem Jahr 2004."

Will zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Musst es ja net glauben, is aber so.", meinte das Mädchen, „Achja, ich hab mich net vorgestellt, ich heiße Eve, Eve Sparrow.", sie hielt ihm eine Hand hin.

Zögerlich nahm er sie und stellte sich überflüssiger Weise auch vor.

„Um zu deiner Frage zurückzukommen",begann Jack, „Ich wollte einfach mal alte Freunde besuchen."

„Du wolltest noch was, mein Lieber.", sagte Eve scharf.

„Äh achja, wir brauchen einen Degen, zwei Dolche und eine Pistole. Und du wirst die Ehre haben das zu schmieden."

„Seid wann gehen Piraten, um Waffen zu bekommen zu einem Schmied?", fragte Will.

„Naja, wenn sie keinem Schiff, das Waffen an Bord hat begegnen, die Waffen des Piratenschiffes nicht mehr gut sind und wenn ein Gör aus der Zukunft unbedingt welche haben will."

„Und braucht", fügte Eve hinzu.

„Degen und Dolche kannst dir da aussuchen. Hab noch ganz frische. Die Pistole dürfte morgen früh fertig sein. Soll sie was besonderes haben? Kravierungen?", fragte er an Eve gewandt.

„Hm...ein Sperling wär schön als Kravierung....warte.", sagte sie und zog ihren Matel aus, das Leinenhemd zog sie ein Stück über die Schulter und entblößte ein Tatoo. Es zeigte einen schönen, blauen Sperling. Das Tatoo befand sie knapp unter dem Schlüsselbein.

„Merk dir das Bild, das wär schön auf der Pistole."

„Ja, geht klar."

„Danke."

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Elizabeth kam herein.

„Oh hallo Jack, wie geht es dir? Hast du eine Tochter?"

„Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, danke mir geht es gut! Nein, sie kommt aus der Zukunft, ist aber mit mir verwandt."

„Ich wusste nicht dass du eine Tochter hast."

„Lizzy, sie ist nicht meine Tochter."

Eve, die sich gerade mit Will den Waffen widmete drehte sich um.

„Hi, ich bin Eve Sparrow und nicht seine Tochter."

„Nagut, aber was macht ihr hier?"

„Man bist du heut nett!"

„Jetzt sag schon."

„Wollte nur mal alte Freunde besuchen. Hab ihr jetzt eigendlich geheiratet?"

„Ja, natürlich."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr beiden!", kam es von dem Ständer mit den Dolchen.

Will, Elizabeth und Jack unterhielten sich noch über Gott und die Welt, während Eve teilnamslos daneben saß und ihre neuen Waffen betrachtete. Sie musste nicht viel bezahlen, wegen Jack bekam sie Rabatt. Inzwischen hatte sie ja ihr eigenes Geld.

„Hey Leute, ich geh mir mal ein bissl die Stadt ansehen, ok?"

„Ja, aber fall nicht zu sehr auf. Und sei bei Sonnenuntergang wieder auf der Pearl, klar soweit!"

„Aye, Daddy!", grinste sie.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich wirklich vorsichtig sein, du siehst Jack sehr ähnlich.", meinte Elizabeth.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde auf mich aufpassen und Norri und seinen Männern aus dem Weg gehen. Bis dann.", damit lief sie hinaus.

„Norri?", fragte Will etwas doof.

„Norrington."

„Achso."

Eve währenddessen schlenderte durch die Straßen und sah sich ein wenig um.

‚Oh Shit, Rotmäntel!', dachte sie. Sie kamen auf sie zu.

‚Bloß nichts anmerken lassen'

So lief sie einfach weiter und wurde nur ein wenig schräg angesehen. Hier und da ergatterte sie noch einen kleinen Geldbeutel oder anderes. Schließlich setzte sie sich auf eine Bank die am Strand stand und sah hinaus aufs Meer.

„Verzeiht,", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme, „Würdet ihr uns wohl ihren Namen verraten?", eigendlich klang es mehr wie ein Befehl als wie eine Frage, doch war die Stimme schlecht im Befehle verteilen...

„Wieso?", wollte Eve wissen.

„Wollt ihr ihn denn nicht verraten?"fragte der andere Offizier

„Ich kann euch meinen Namen sagen, ich wollte nur den Grund dafür erfahren."

Als der Offizier mit seinem Gewehr auf sie zielte, entschloss sie sich einfach ihren Namen preiszugeben.

„Eve."

„Und weiter? Wie ist ihr Nachname?"

‚Ich denke, ich werde kein Geheimnis daraus machen.', dachte sie, es könnte ja spaßig werden.

„Eve....Sparrow."

„Sparrow? Wie in Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain!", verbesserte sie ihn.

Sie zeigte den Offizieren, es waren Mullroy und Murtogg, das Tatoo, als Beweis für den Namen.

Mullroy fragte:"Zu welchem Zweck seid ihr in Port Royal?", bei dem Wort Port spuckte er.

„Na gut, ich gestehe. Ich helfe zu kapern, stehle, raube, plündere oder kurz gesagt, ich will mir meine schwarze, heimtückische Seele ausreißen.", das war eine abgeänderte Version eines Lieblingssatzes von Jack.

„Keine Lügen!", sagte Mullroy,'Mir kommt das bekannt vor....aber woher?', dachte er.

„Ich glaube sie sagt die Wahrheit.", meinte aber Murtogg.

„Wenn sie die Wahrheit sagen würde, hätte sie sie uns nicht gesagt!"

„Es sei denn, sie wüsste, ihr würdet die Wahrheit nicht glauben, selbst wenn sie sie sagen würde.", klingte sich Eve wieder in das Gespäch ein.

„Holen wir Verstärkung. Ich...ich glaube sie ist wirklich eine Spa...Sparrow!", die beiden rannten davon.

„Ich glaub, die haben ihren Verstand irgendwo im kleinen, linken Zeh...", murmelte sie und sah ihnen hinterher.

Eve würde aber bestimmt nicht warten bis man sie ohne weiteres fangen konnte. Sie kletterte kurzerhand auf eines der Dächer der Häuser, die nahe dem Strand standen.

So setzte sie ihren Spaziergang eben auf den Straßen der Diebe fort.

Jack wartete schon bei der Pearl. Er saß in einem Gebüsch, von dem man eine gute Aussicht auf der Rest Port Royals hatte. Elizabeth und Will, die er zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte, gesellten sie zu ihm.

„Hey, sie mal da, ist das nicht Eve?", fragte Elizabeth und zeigte auf eines der Dächer, auf dem eine kleine Person herumlief.

„Ja, das ist sie. Wird Zeit, dass die hier antanzt.", schimpfte Jack.

„Von weitem sieht sie dir wirklich, abgesehen vom Gang, verdammt ähnlich.", sagte Will.

„Ja, sie ist graziöser.", meine Elizabeth.

„Ey, ich bin der grazi...grazo...gariu...guseldus....egal...Mensch auf Erden."

„Natürlich. Sieh, sie kommt nicht, weil da einige Soldaten hinter ihr her sind."

„Oje, muss sie sich denn jetzt schon in Probleme bringen..."

„Erinnert mich an jemanden", sinnierte Will.

„Mit was wirft sie nach den Soldaten?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Hmm...vielleicht mit Diebesgut. Die is echt flink. Hat mir sogar meinen Dolch geklaut."

Das Ehepaar zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich glaub, sie treibt die Soldaten gerade in den Wahnsinn.", fiel dem Waffenschmeid auf.

„Von wem sie das wohl hat?", fragte seine Frau sarkastisch.

„Sind die beiden, die miteinander streiten Mullroy und Murtogg?", fragte Jack, dem zwei der Rotmäntel aufgefallen sind, die nicht unter den Dächern hin und her rannten.

„Wer sonst?!", meinte Elizabeth.

Plötzlich rannte Eve los. Sie war schnell und das, obwohl sie sich auf den Dächern befand. Wie eine Katze sprang sie von Dach zu Dach.

„BUH!"

Jack und die Frischvermählten erschraken und drehten sich um.

„Eve, was machst du?"

„Musst du uns so erschrecken", wurde sie von Elizabeth und Jack empfangen.

„Tut mir sorry. Ich hab Hunger.", antwortete sie.

„Hast du dich erwischen lassen?", fragte Jack scharf. Man könnte wirklich langsam meinen, dass Eve seine Tochter wäre. Das ließ die Turners schmunzeln.

„Naja, ich hab halt meinen Namen verraten. Mir hats Spaß gemacht."

„Jack, du hättest das gleiche gemacht!", warf Elizabeth ein, bevor Jack noch was sagen konnte.

„Aber ich bin der Captain!"

„Und das ist sehr schön für dich, jetzt gehen wir essen.", damit schob sie Eve und ihren Ahnen richtung Schiff.

„Endlich, ich hab Hunger.", kam es synchron von Jack, Will und Eve, was alle vier auflachen ließ.

* * *

_So, die Turners sind auch wieder da....und kommen die Reviews auch wieder?_


	7. Glückwünsche und Fluchten

_Keine Reviews? #sniff#_

_So bekämpft ihr nicht sehr gut meine Schreibblockade....._

* * *

****

**7. Kapitel Glückwünsche und Fluchten**

„Sagt, ihr beiden Hübschen, habt ihr Lust auf ein kleines Abenteuer?", fragte Jack die Turners.

„Also naja, eigendlich ist es ein schlechter Zeitpunkt....", stammelte Elizabeth.

Eve besah sich die junge Frau genau und begann zu grinsen.

„Ach und warum?", fragte Jack weiter.

Eve gab ein Räuspern von sich und konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen. Elizabeth sah zu ihr und nickte leicht. Tja, Frauen verstehen sich oft auch so. Will sah nur stumm zu Boden. Schüchtern wie eh und je der Kerl.

„Herzlichen Glüchwunsch, ihr beiden! Zum zweiten mal heute.", sagte Eve schließlich.

Anamaria, die auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß verstand jetzt auch.

„Das ist ja wunderbar, herzlichen Glückwunsch!", gratulierte sie ebenfalls.

Die Anderen Crewmitglieder sahen sich nur verständnislos an, während selbst Will anfing zu lächeln.

„Was? Wie? Hat jemand Geburtstag?", Jack verstand immer noch nicht, was los war.

„Männer..", mumelte Ana.

„Jack, bald erblickt ein neuer Turner das Licht der Welt.", erklärte Eve schließlich seufzent.

Die Piraten sahen sie nun mit fragenden Blicken an. Entweder wussten sie immer noch nicht, was gemeint war oder sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob das gemeint war, was sie dachten, was gemeint war. Jack sprach das schließlich auch aus.

„Denke ich jetzt, dass ihr das meint, was ich denke, was ihr meint, was es ist?"

Mit diesem Satz wurden die anderen immer verwirrter.

„Wenn du das denkst, was ich denke, was du denkst, dann denkst du falsch, wenn du aber denkst, was ich nicht denke und du schlau bist, denkst du, was wir meinen, wenn du das denkst, ist es richtig!", antwortete Eve.

„Also, ich denke, ich denke, was du nicht denkst, was ich denke, also müsste ich denken, was ihr meint, he!"

„Ok, wenn du nicht denkst, was ich denke, was du denkst und du genau das denkst, was richtig ist, dann denkst du, was wir meinen."

Die Blicke wurden immer verwirrter. Wie können sich Menschen so bloß verständigen.

„Du bist schwanger?", rief Jack an Elizabeth gewandt erfreut aus.

Ein Nicken bestätigte seine Aussage.

„Wie wundertoll, Will ist doch kein Eunuch! Drinks für alle!"

Jetzt hellten sich auch endlich die Gesichter vom Rest der Crew auf und es wurde noch ein Wenig gefeiert.

Die Turners verbrachten die Nacht auf der Pearl. Sie nächtigten in der Kapitänskajüte. Jack legte sich in eine Hängematte in der Kabine der Crew.

* * *

„Commodore, wir haben Neuigkeiten.", sagte Lieutanent Gillette, als er das Büro seines Vorgesetzen betrat.

„Und die wären?"

„Scheinbar hat Jack Sparrow eine Tochter."

„Wie habt ihr das herausgefunden?"

„Mullroy hat sie getroffen, er sagt, sie hätte ebenfalls eine Tätovierung in Form eines Sperlings."

„Das ist interessant. Nun, warten wir, bis wir mehr wissen. Ihr wisst, auf Mullroy ist nicht immer Verlass."

„Jawohl, Sir!", damit ging Gillette wieder.

„Wirklich sehr interessant!", murmelte James Norrington und legte einen Finger ans Kinn.

* * *

„Sollen wir euch beide noch zur Schmiede begleiten?", fragte Eve die Turners am nächsten Morgen.

„Wäre nett, aber der Commodore weiß inzwischen bestimmt von dir. Es ist doch zu gefährlich für euch.", antwortete Elizabeth.

„Heyhey, wir sind Sparrows. So leicht sind wir nicht zu schnappen, klar Täubchen!", meinte Jack.

„Wenn ihr denn unbedingt wollt. Eve, dann kannst du ja auch gleich deine neuen Waffen ausprobieren.", grinste Will, der ihr gestern Abend noch die Pistole mitgebracht hatte.

„Will!", empörte sich seine Frau. Sie wollte um keinen Preis, dass die beiden noch im Gefängnis landen....oder gar in der Schlinge, obwohl das bei Jack ja klar war.

„Keine Sorge Lizzy, der Galgen muss noch ne Weile auf einen Sparrow warten.", beruhigte der Captain.

Elizabeth murrte noch etwas, gab sich aber schließlich zufrieden.

Die Vier kämpften sich wieder durch Büsche, wobei Elizabeths Kleid einige Löcher bekam und stampften über die Felder. Jack und Eve liefen schließlich auf den Dächern weiter, die Turners unten auf der Straße.

„So ihr beiden, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder.", sagte Jack als er sich vom Dach der Schmiede hinunter schwang.

„Rotmäntel!", flüsterte Mrs. Turner

Eve und Jack drehten sich um, sahen sie und rannten los.

„Bye.", rief Eve noch.

Die beiden wurden nun von einer ganzen Meute von Soldaten verfolgt, jedoch hatten diese anscheinend Befehl nicht zu schießen.

Sie rannten den Marktplatz über den Haufen, kletterten über Zäune und Mauern, schließlich fanden sie sich wieder auf den Dächern Port Royals.

Sie rannten und rannten, wurden von ein paar Vögeln angepickt, was das Flüchten nicht leichter machte.

Irgendwann fanden sie sich auf der zweitobersten Etage der Festung wieder. Beide blieben stehen, als von der anderen Seite plötzlich auch Soldaten ankamen.

„So, habt ihr uns jetzt gefangen?", fragte Eve höhnisch.

„Das sieht sehr danach aus.", sagte der Commodore, der gerade aus der Menge trat.

„Oh, hallo Commodorchen, lang nich mehr gesehen, wie geht's denn so altes Haus?", fragte Jack scheinbar hocherfreut seinen Lieblingsgegner wieder zu treffen.

„Das is Norri?", Eve machte eine Grimasse.

„Ich bin Commodore Norrington. Und wer seid ihr?", er überging die Kommentare der beiden Piraten einfach.

„Eve.", antwortete sie nur.

„Eve wer?"

„Könnt ihr euch das net denken? Wie kann man Commodore werden, wenn man so doof is..."

„Gillette, legt ihnen die Eisen an."

„Irgendwo hab ich den Satz schonmal gehört...", sinnierte Jack und unternahm nicht den geringsten Fluchtversuch.

Gillette wollte gerade tun, wie ihm geheißen, als er gekrümmt auf den Boden sank. Eve hatte ihr Knie sinnvoll benutzt. Gillette fiel gegen einen anderen Offizier, der nicht mehr das Gleichgewicht halten konnte und ebenfalls umfiel. Die Hälfte der nah beieinander stehenden Soldaten lag nun auf dem Boden. Ein Haufen Rotmäntel, buchstäblich.

Eve und Jack traten einen Schritt zurück.

„Meine Herren,", sagte beiden gleichzeitig, „Ihr werdet den Tag nie vergessen,",die beiden sahen sich an, „an dem ihr mal wieder keinen Sparrow geschnappt habt!", damit sprangen sie über die Brüstung ins Meer.

Die beiden riefen im Fall noch:"Aaadéééé!"

„Sie ist eindeutig eine Sparrow.", gab der Commodore zu.

* * *

„Warum seid ihr so nass?", fragte Gibbs, als die beiden an Bord kletterten.

„Im Meer ist es heute so feucht, weißt du...", antwortete Eve.

„Setzt die Segel, hievt den Anker, auf nach Barbados!", rief Jack.

„Barbados? Was wollen wir da?", fragte seine Erbin.

„Urlaub.", sagte er und stellte sich ans Steuer.

* * *

_Wie wärs nun mit nem Review? Das hilft gegen Schreibblockaden...büüüddeeee_


	8. Spitznamen und Tütensuppe

_Tut mir wirklich schrecklich leid, dass es jetzt so lange gedauert hat!!!_

_Naja, irgendwie fällt mir nichts mehr zum schreiben ein. Jetzt kommen eher so Zwischenkapitel...und mit denen hab ich echte Probleme..._

_Ihr werdet merken, dass dieses Kap eher gezwungen aus meinen Fingern kam..._

_Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir. Diese Woche wird das nächste Kap noch hochkommen....das verspreche ich....ich bemühe mich!_

_Und ein DANKE an alle die reviewt haben....und es hoffendlich wieder tun....;)_

* * *

„Ich war da schonmal, is echt hübsch.", meinte Jack.

„Nagut", Schweigen setzte ein.

„Sag mal, hast du eigendlich auch irgendeinen Spitznamen? So wie Stiefelriemen, Blackbeard oder Störtebecker?", fragte Eve dann.

„Woher kennst du denn Blackbeard und wer is Störtebecker?"

„Über Blackbeard hab ich gelesen und Störtebecker lebte vor längerer Zeit. Hat die Nord-und Ostsee besegelt glaub ich. Sein Name heißt soviel wie Stürz den Becher."

„Ah, von dir kann man ja was lernen."

„Aye und jetzt sag ob du auch einen hast."

„Hmm....Gibbs sagte, dass er mal gehört hat, wie mich welche Crazy Jack genannt haben oder Meeresgeburt, Rumbottle Jack oder Hat Jack. Naja, Captain is mir da aber doch lieber, klar soweit!"

„Aye, ich will auch einen Spitznamen!", sagte Eve, als sie nach einem unterdrücken Kicheranfall wieder luftschnappen konnte.

„Tja, Liebes, den musst du dir natürlich verdienen. Bisher bist du nur als meine Tochter bekannt. Ich sehe schon, du brauchst einen richtigen. Na, mal sehen, ob du irgendwann was tust, dass dir einen Namen einbringt."

„Du brauchst coolere Namen, Jack.", meinte plötzlich Ana.

„Rumbottle Jack is immer noch besser als keiner.", antwortete er.

Anamaria wandt sich an Eve:"Wir werden schon einen für dich finden. Wie wärs denn mit Black Pearl?"

„Ey!", rief Jack wurde aber nicht beachtet.

„Nee, so heißt schon das Schiff und so kann man fast jeden nennen."

„Bernstein?"

„Bernstein?"

„Bernstein?"

„Na deine Augen!"

„Nää...."

„Na dann musst du warten, bis ein Name ganz von alleine kommt."

„Tjo..."

„Und jetzt ab mit dir in die Kombüse!", befahl Jack Eve.

Murrend ging sie unter Deck.

„Die Suppe is lecker, wo hast du die her?", fragte Jack, als alle zusammen aßen.

„Naja, ein paar Dinge aus der Zukunft sind neben mir aufgetaucht. Auch jede Menge Suppe, Wasser und Kekse. Außerdem Plastiktüten, damit die Sachen einigermaßen frisch bleiben."

„Pla-was?"

„Plastiktüten, is egal aus was das besteht.", sie wedelte mit einer dieser Tüten vor Jacks Nase herum.

„Und das is einfach so aufgetaucht?", fragte Anamaria.

„Aye"

„Naja, so lange es schmeckt...", meinte Jack.

„Willst du dem Geheimnis nicht auf den Grund gehen?", fragte nun Gibbs seinen Captain.

„Jetzt nicht....irgendwann....", antwortete er wärend er auf einem Sück Brot kaute.


End file.
